Project Diablo, Part 2
'''Project Diablo, Part 2 '''is the second part of the pilot of DNA Dystopia. Plot Things get interesting... Story We see a grey, crumbling orphanage. Inside, every child is asleep, except for a baby, who is crying softly and refusing to go to bed. Mrs Reily, the owner of the orphanage, is rocking him to sleep. Suddenly, we hear a loud bang. One of the walls is blown away as troops of Necrofriggian soldiers marched into the building, guns held across their chests. Mrs Reily gets up in terror and tries to shield the children, with some as old as 6 and some as young as one. (Soldier) Give us your children. It is a direct order from Emperor Kelvin himself. All humans must join us or be destroyed. (Mrs Reily) I will never give you these children! You people are cruel vicious monsters! I'll protect these kids or die trying! (Soldier) So be it. He whips out a laser gun and shoots Mrs Reily. (Mrs Reily) Noo... noo... She falls as some soldiers pick up the kids and take them outside. We see some weird pods. The soldiers place the children into them. Some needles appear inside the pods. They inject the children with some strange liquid. (Kelvin) Phase 1 of my plan is now complete. (Necrofriggian) Tonight, the championship finals! Tyran versus Shade! This has been a long term of cage fighting, but it's all over right now! A 13-year old boy walks out of one corner and frowns. A 18-year old boy walks out of the other and glares. (Shade) You're going down. (Tyran) Oh really? (Necrofriggian) 3! 2! 1! BEGIN! A cage is lowered over the arena as Shade and Ty start to fight. Tyran floats high into the air and shoots a laser at Shade. Shade goes intangible, rolls out of the way and shoots a beam of ice at Tyran. He turns into an ice block and lands right next to Shade. (Audience) ONE! TWO! THR- Tyran breaks out and shoots rapid blasts of electricity at Shade. He dodges most of them, but then one hits him in the chest, shocking him. (Audience) ONE! TWO! THREE! (Necrofriggian) You're out! TYRAN IS THE WINNER! We see Tyran, Shade and some other people in the ship. (Tyran) Hey Shade. Good game. (Shade) Thanks. Really took some energy out of me though. Suddenly, a soldier walks into the room. (Soldier) Emperor Kelvin wants to see you. All of you. Now. All the people in the room get up and walk out. (Tyran) I wonder what he wants? (Ulti) Maybe to congratulate you. (Scott) But if so, why did he call all of us? They arrive at Emperor Kelvin's throne. (Kelvin) In a few hours, we will land on planet Earth. It has come to my attention that there are some humans left on it. I need you to kill them all. (All) WHAT?! (Ky) And just why would we do that? (Kelvin) Because if you don't, I will throw you into the deepest pits of Pyros and watch you all burn to death. (Tyran) ... Okay then... We see the team huddled up in a corner. (Tyran) How do we get out of this? (Ivy) I have a plan. They all start whispering quickly. The huddle breaks and they all start to run in different directions. A few soldiers are standing guard to make sure they don't escape. (Guard #1) So Frig, are you going to watch the game next Monday? (Frig) Yeah. Pillagers all the way! (Guard #3) I can't, Darzon needs me for something on that day. Scott materializes out of thin air and pounces on Frig, punching the other two guards. Before they all go unconsicious, one of the guards punchs a button on his suit. A loud alarm blares through the area as the ship lands. Troops of soldiers run out. (Tyran) 3. 2. 1. It's time. He makes a Jellyfish Bomb XL and plants it on the ground. He puts on a pair of sunglasses and walks away in slow motion as it explodes. (Tyran) Like a boss. The team ran away while the soldiers started to suffocate. Toon started to jump, and the soil broke. The team jumped into the hole, while Scott covered it and phased in. Inside the hole, there is a large amount of space. Shade clicks a button and tech covered the room. (Tyran) Our new base. Tyran smiles and walks through a door. (Guard 1) My lord... the humans have escaped. Emperor Kelvin growls and suddenly grows sharp claws. He slices Guard 1 in half and glares at Frig and Guard 3. (Kelvin) I want you to find them and bring them back. Dead or alive. THE END Characters *Miss Reily (dead) *Tyran *Shade *Ulti *Scott *Ivy *Ky Villains *Necrofriggians **Emperor Kelvin **Announcer and Crowd **Guard #1 (dead) **Frig **Guard #3 Trivia *The adventure begins! *Pillagers is a parody of the Pirates. *Something tells me the heroes weren't the only ones to get alien DNA... Category:T-Rex Category:DNA Dystopia Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres